My angel
by books.anime.sport
Summary: Jace and Clary are together and Jace is a singer and is having his first actual concert. Clary tags along while trying to calm Jace's nerves. How does the concert turn out and what happens afterward. One-shot. Jace/Clary. All human, AH.


My Angel

Jace had his first concert tonight and to say he was nervous was a total understatement, but he would ever admit that. I was of course tagging along because what kind of girlfriend doesn't go to there own boyfriends concert.

Right now we were in a limo heading towards Summer stage in Central Park. I looked at Jace and he was extremely tense and I knew he was nervous. Even though he had played in front of an audience before he was still nervous and I couldn't blame him. I placed my hand on his thigh and he seemed to relax under my touch. "Don't worry Jace they'll love, don't all girls love you," I said hoping to calm his nerves. He turned towards me and gave me a grateful smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks Clare," he replied.

Five minutes later we arrived at the stage and I linked my hand with Jace's as we both climbed out of the car. The driver dropped us off at the back of the stage so their were no screaming fans. Jace lead me back stage but unfortunately I didn't get to stay long as I was apparently still not allowed back their whether I was his girlfriend or not. I gave Jace a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck then made my way outside to the front of the stage.

Soon enough everyone had pilled in and were all screaming excitedly. I smiled. I knew they would love him and he isn't even on the stage yet. A few minutes passed by and I started to freak out and wonder if something was wrong. As if right on time the lights went out and the colourful lights on the stage started flashing and the music started. I straight away recognised the song as one of Jace's newest songs. Locked away. **(AN: if you haven't heard the song you should play it while he sings it is called, locked away by and Adam Levine)**

The spotlight turned on and Jace started singing and the crowd went wild.

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

Jace's eyes connected with mine and I gave him a smile which he quickly returned.

 _Right about now.._

 _If a judge for life me..._

 _Would you stay by my side?_

 _Or is ya gonna say good-bye?_

 _Can you tell me right now?_

 _If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_

 _Shawty would it be alright_

 _Come and show e that you are down_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

 _Baby tell me would you die for me?_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me?_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

Jace started to move across the stage to the beat of the music and everyone started dancing too.

 _Tell me would you really cry for me?_

 _(Would you really cry for me?)_

 _Baby don't lie to me_

 _If I didn't have anything..._

 _I wanna now would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Lets get it diddly-down-down-down_

 _All I want is someone real who don't need much_

 _A gal I know I can trust..._

 _To be here when money low_

 _If I did not have anything else to give but love..._

 _Would that even be enough?_

 _Gal meh need fi know_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

 _Baby tell me would you die for me?_

 _Would you spend your whole life with me?_

 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_

 _Tell me would you really cry for me?_

 _(Would you really cry for me?)_

 _Baby don't lie to me_

 _If I didn't have anything..._

 _I wanna now would you stick around?_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you want me?_

 _(Want me!)_

 _Tell me, tell me, would you call me?_

 _(Call me!)_

 _If I knew I wasn't ballin'_

 _Cause I need a gal who's always by my side..._

 _Tell me, tell me, do you need me?_

 _(Need me)_

 _Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea?_

 _Or is ya just tryna play me?_

 _Cause I need a gal t hold me down for life..._

"Sing the chorus with me," Jace yelled and the crowd started singing and so did I

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

Jace's eyes locked with mine as he sung the chorus one more time

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

As Jace finished the song the crowd started screaming and clapping but I was still the loudest. Jace shook his head at me and started laughing. "Thankyou everyone," He said before walking of the stage. I quickly ran back stage not if I wasn't supposed to be back here and leapt into Jace's arm. He let out a laugh. "You were great out there I told you they would love you," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed once again. He set me down on my feet and took my hand. "Come with me I want to show you something," He said and started to pull me towards the back door.

"What is it? I asked while trying not to fall over. "Its a surprise," He said. Ahh he knows I hate surprises but I knew he wasn't going to tell me I just nodded and continued running while trying not to face plant.

Jace realised this and lifted me into his arms so he was carrying me bridal style. I let out a squeal. "Jace," I complained playfully hitting Jace's shoulder which just made him laugh.

Suddenly Jace stopped and put me down. I didn't have time to look around as Jace covered my eyes with his hand. I groan. "Jace where are we going?" I asked him. "I told you it's a surprise, don't worry were almost there," he told me as he directed me around.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked as he stopped me and placed one of his arms around my waist while his other hand was still covering my eyes.

"Yes," I said and Jace dropped his hand. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. I realised we were at turtle pond but there were lights hang around the tree's and right in the was a picnic blanket with a basket, which I assumed was full of food. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I turned to look at Jace and he seemed to be nervous. Did he think I didn't like it? I walked towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love it, Jace," I said. A smile appeared on his face but he still seemed nervous. "What's wrong, Jace?" I asked my eyes full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong, actually everything is perfect. U-Um I am not very good at this," I heard him mutter. I gasped. "A-Are you breaking u-up with m-me," I asked tears already forming in my eyes. Jace seemed shocked. "What! God no Clary," he said. "Of course I am not breaking up with you, you know I love you, I have since the minute I saw you," he said shaking his head.

 _God what is wrong with me man up._ I heard him mutter. What was he talking about. I heard him sigh.

"Clary from the minute I laid my eyes on you 3 years ago I knew I falling in love with you, but knew that couldn't happen because I was a jerk and you deserved someone better. I knew you would never feel the same but that didn't stop me from loving. When I asked you out that day I never expected you to say yes, but you did and I couldn't have been happier. Everyday that I spent with you changed me. When I was with I just wanted to be myself and I knew I was changing. I knew and so did my friends. I wasn't a complete jerk. Everyday I would wonder how I lived before you stepped into my life and I still wonder til this very day. I love you Clarissa Fairchild and I will love you til I die and if theirs a life after that, I love you then," by the end of his speech tears were flowing freely out of my eyes. Jace got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.

He opened it and inside was a diamond ring with two small emeralds next to a diamond and on the inside it said ' _te amo'_ engraved in it which meant I love you in Latin.

"Clarissa Fairchild, will you marry me?" he asked nervously. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say so instead I just nodded my head rapidly.

He smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger and I leapt into his arms.

Everything was perfect. Jace was a angel. He was my angel.


End file.
